Un instante
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: un poco de shonen ai el primero que hago aquí, en esta sección Un YukiKyou el primero, pero no el unico y un poquito de AkiGure Shigure pa los compas pasen un bonito día.


**Disclaimer** -Lo de siempre, cambié de opinión a última hora y les presento este fic, que es un Yuki/Kyou y un Aki-Gure (en menor escala); a los que no les guste el shonen ai (lo más leve del yaoi) están en su libertad de leerlo o no leerlo. Los fragmentos del poema "Un instante" fue escrito por... ¡Tohru! (no me di cuenta hasta que terminé el oneshot) la secuencia -.-.-.-. Es cambio de escena. 

**Un instante**

_Cuando ya no se pueden contener los sentimientos…  
Grita la piel, llora el alma, se oscurece el pensamiento..._

-Kyou, no molestes a Honda.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa rata desgarbada?

El puño de Yuki en la cara de Kyou eliminó las posibilidades de respuesta.

-Solo deja de molestar.

_Un instante. En un instante, explotan las pasiones…  
El alma se libera, resurge la luz de nuestro ser..._

-Otra vez pelearon. ¿Acaso no les basta con lo que sufre Tohru como para que la torturen más?

El escritor sorprendió al gato con ese comentario.

-No fue nada. Esa rata cobarde huyó como siempre.

Dirigiéndose a su cuarto, el chico trató de olvidar ese comentario.

-¿Realmente no habrá otra manera de ganarle sin necesidad de pelear?

_Un instante basta para cautivarte, llenarte de mis sentimientos…  
Ser tuya como quiero seas de mí..._

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué sucede Hatori?

-¿Seguirás respondiendo la agresión a Kyou? Empiezo a fastidiarme de ese juego.

Yuki se detuvo con la pregunta¿qué clase de cuestión era esa?

_Cuando los sentimientos ya no se contienen, cuando el corazón te abre la puerta…  
El alma grita desgarrada por el dolor de la indiferencia..._

-Kyou¿podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Qué ocurre Tohru?

La chica restregó sus manos, debido al nerviosismo que le provocara la presencia del chico.

-Si te pido un beso, aunque no me amaras¿me lo darías?

-Tohru...

_Un instante salva y mata, un instante cautiva y libera…  
En un instante mi alma arde y renace..._

-Rata desgarbada¿aún no sabes qué significa "lárgate de mi camino" o tengo que hacer dibujo predeterminado para niños de preescolar y acompañarlo con un bailable para que comprendas?

- ...z...z...z...

-¡YA QUITATE!

De nueva cuenta el puño de la rata se estrelló en el rostro del gato; la chica, observando siempre, suspiró de forma pesada y nuevamente trató de sonreír.

-¡Buenos días! O.O Oh, ya están peleando de nuevo

_Renueva mi ser el sonido de tus palabras…  
No quiero seas mío si no estás para mí._

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, Tohru, interrumpiendo su composición, cerró su libreta y tomó lugar.

-... O.O ¿a-acaso no iba bien?

-No... es solo que tu poema es... distinto -la maestra Mayu regresó a su escritorio- Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, disfruten mucho su fin de semana y más les vale estudiar o sabrán lo que es bueno.

Las amigas de Tohru no evitaron notar cierta angustia en la voz de ella, por lo que de inmediato se acercaron a ella.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-N-no, nada. Es solo que...

No evito mirar hacia la salida. Kyou salía esquivando como siempre a los estudiantes, y Yuki, como de costumbre, se encaminaba a la asociación de estudiantes.

-Tienes una señal inestable¿qué con ellos dos?

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Nada, - son cosas de un instante.

No tenía el valor de confesarles la declaración que hiciera Kyou de sus sentimientos hacia Yuki, pero mientras él fuera feliz, sería suficiente, seguiría adelante hasta hallar su propia felicidad.

-Tohru.

Yuki detuvo a Tohru en uno de los pasillos. Por su cara, parecía haberse enterado de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Fue cierto lo que te dijo Kyou?

-Si.

La chica comenzó a llorar, no quería perder a Kyou, pero si él no la amaba¿para qué hacer una lucha innecesaria?

-Puedo explicarlo... Kyou solo…

-Ya no importa, de verdad - si tú y él son felices, yo también seré feliz¡en serio¡Ah! -gritó observando el reloj- ya es tarde, lo siento Yuki, me voy a trabajar¡Nos vemos!

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué querías probar?

Yuki interceptó a Kyou cuando este volvía del dojo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Tomando de forma violenta a Kyou, Yuki lo estrelló en una de las paredes de los edificios cercanos.

-¿Por qué le dijiste "eso"¿Acaso no te basta con todo lo que vive?

-¡Lo dije por que es la verdad¡Le dije que me gustas y que ya no podía ni quería evitarlo!

Se liberó del agarre de Yuki y trató de seguir su camino, sin embargo se detuvo.

-Tienes razón, soy un estúpido. Mira que abrigar esperanzas de que me ames. Estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Si me quedo, ni Yuki ni Kyou serán felices, y solo me dará dolor verlos. Además, la mamá de Ritsu me ofreció trabajo. Queda un poco lejos de la escuela, pero seguro y me irá un poco mejor, además de que no perderé contacto con ustedes.

-Si lo crees mejor, es tu decisión. Pero recuerda que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para cuando quieras volver.

-Muchas gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Cómo que se fue?

-No grites Kyou, Tohru tiene ahora un mejor trabajo y además, no es como si no la vieran nunca más.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Como digas. Por mi parte, estaré unos días en la casa principal.

-¿Te obligó Akito?

-Yo obligué a Akito. Pero eso no tiene importancia. Nada más no destruyan mi casa, la hice con el sudor de mi frente. ;-;

-Mentiroso te la regaló Akito.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, sobre el tejado, Kyou pensaba seriamente su situación…

-¡Lo dije por que es la verdad¡Le dije que me gustas y que ya no podía ni quería evitarlo!

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Por qué comenzó todo eso¿Desde hace cuanto comenzó a guardar esas palabras?

Toco su pecho, se sentía curiosamente tranquilo. Decir "eso" le había librado un gran peso de encima, pero ahora se comenzaba a formar un vacío.

-¿Por qué le dije "eso"?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si pasa algo con Kyou, no dudes en llamar a Hatori, y si hacen fiesta, inviten.

-¿Ya te vas?

-¡Yuki cruel, me corres de mi propia casa! ;-; No sé como te aguantan en la escuela.

- Sigue diciendo tus tarugadas y…

-Mira, mira, ya hasta te portas como Kyou¿por qué no aprovechas que van a estar solos y te casas con él? Harían una bonita pareja, y tendrían muchos hijos, bueno, creo que eso último no, a menos que adopten y yo podría…

-¡Sólo lárgate ya!

-¡Se cuidan y no olviden usar ya saben qué! –Shigure subió rápidamente al auto y se salvó de la maceta que le arrojara Yuki- Que mal genio te cargas, en serio ya cásate.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde están Shigure y Tohru?

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, se te olvidó o eres estúpido? –Yuki trataba de planchar su uniforme- Shigure fue donde Akito y Tohru ya no vivirá aquí.

-Sí, ya lo sabía.

El cesto de ropa se estrelló en la cabeza del gato.

-De hecho, fue culpa tuya.

-Claro, todo tiene que ser mi culpa.

Yuki dejó la plancha y encaró al gato.

-Tú le dijiste a Tohru que me amabas.

Kyou no dijo nada. Lentamente bajó la mirada, pero un ligero olor a quemado llamó su atención.

-¡RATA IMBÉCIL SE QUEMA TU ROPA! O.O/

-OoO ¿ah¡Mi uniforme!

Kyou desconectó la plancha y rápidamente buscó cuanta cosa sirviera para apagar el pequeño incendio que amenazaba con propagarse, extinguiéndolo con el pantalón de Yuki.

-Perfecto ¿Ahora cómo rayos iré a la escuela?

-Podrías usar el de Tohru, no creo que a nadie le importe.

-Eso no fue nada divertido.

-Entonces ve a tu cuarto y usa el uniforme que Tohru te planchó antes de que se fuera. Yo ya me largo, me harté de pelear contigo.

-O.O

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Responde cabeza de zanahoria!

-¡Ya te dije que no sé¿Acaso esperas que me convierta en un sabio sabelotodolopuede y te de una respuesta milagrosamente inaudita pero posible?

-Eso sería divertido. Pero hasta nosotras sabemos que es imposible. Hey, príncipe¿Sabes cuál fue conflicto político ocurrido entre 1910 y 1919 que provocó una serie de cambios y transformaciones en el sistema educativo mexicano del régimen de Porfirio Díaz? (Respuesta -La Revolución Mexicana)

-Chicas, chicos ¿No sería más fácil tratar de resolver un crucigrama común y corriente?

-Resolver crucigramas extranjeros es divertidos, aumenta el vocabulario y aprendes cosas divertidas.

-Y las señales se manifiestas de una forma más interesante.

-Creo que mejor lo investigamos después, además, tenemos que estudiar para el examen.

-No importa, las respuestas están al reverso XD ( XD Este fragmento no tiene nada que ver con el resto del fic, pero fue divertido ponerlo)

-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y cuando regresa Shigure?

Los momentos en que "chocaban" en la casa eran instantes de tensión.

-Solo lleva tres días fuera¿Lo quieres tanto que ya no puedes vivir sin él?

-No necesitaba tu sarcasmo.

-Más bien, yo quisiera saber si…

El silencio marcaba de nueva cuenta tensión, como si no fuera suficiente el solo verse.

-Haré algo de comer¡Y ni creas que le pondré queso!

-Haz lo que quieras gato estúpido

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cuándo regresarás a tu casa? -Akito terminó de vestirse y encaró al escritor.

-Tan pronto se calme la tormenta, aunque siendo sincero, aquí no tengo que hacer nada, ni siquiera trabajar, planeaba quedarme otra semana más. Podemos "aprovechar" el tiempo.

- ...

-¿Qué?

-Ya me está incomodando tu presencia.

-XD lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Raro que te importe. Iré al dojo. El maestro se prepara para un viaje, y me iré con él.

Esas palabras fueron como un cubetazo en la espalda del príncipe.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Ya existen los cursos de regularización, no sería novedad que alguien "como yo" abandone la escuela a estas alturas.

-¿Y Tohru y los demás?

-Ellos pueden seguir adelante. Todo el mundo puede seguir adelante sin mi, y eso bien lo he visto. Además, no amo a Tohru tanto como ella merece, y aunque la amara, jamás podría hacerla feliz.

-¿Y crees que huyendo se resolverá todo como por arte de magia?

El gato no dijo más. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Me gustas Kyou!

Pero sus palabras se perdieron con el ruido de la puerta.

-Maldito gato egoísta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer sorprendió a la pareja, la cual hiciera cosas que no deben comentarse (obvio)

-En estos instantes Kyou ya debió haberse ido¿tú a qué hora vuelves a tu casa?

-No seas así conmigo Akito –besó a la mujer en la frente- no deseo más que tu que ambos estén tan juntos como nosotros –Akito se cubre con el futón- ¿qué sucede?

-Me duele mi cabeza, hace mucho sol, me siento mareada…

El escritor solo dejó ir una risilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Maestro, dije que le acompañaría. ¿O acaso se irá solo otra vez?

-Es que… pensé que te quedarías con…

-No importa maestro. Él no me quiere.

Kazuma sabía que en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba Kyou era deprimirse, por lo que se apresuró en llevarlo hasta el vagón que les correspondía.

-¿Qué te parece? –el maestro trataba de animar a Kyou- El aire de las montañas te hará muy bien, tomarás un poco de fresco y te estirarás un poco más. Entrenaremos desde la madrugada y pescaremos en las mañanas (como parte del entrenamiento)

-No me interesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No… Haru, no voy a detenerlo… Por mí que se vaya al fin del mundo, al cabo que ese socarrón no entiende con nada… ¿Qué le pasa a todos?

-Que ya se cansaron de verte llorando como una niñita.

La voz de Akito congeló a Yuki, quien instintivamente soltara el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ver esta casa por última vez en lo que Shigure reorganiza sus cosas. U ¿Alguna vez les pasó por la cabeza llamar a un decorador? Esta casa lo necesita con urgencia.

-Listo, ahora solo falta que vengan por… ¡Hola Yuki¿Por qué tan solito?

-Por que a nadie le sigue importando vivir aquí.

-¿Escuchaste Akito! Si lo que Yuki dice es cierto, podremos hacer de esta casa nuestro nido de amor XD

-Shigure, no me hagas enojar con tus tonterías. Y Yuki, no seas tonto, ya hubieras corrido por él.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por Kyou¿O acaso pensabas que hablaba del Santo, Pikachu o Dick Tracey? TE ORDENO que vayas tras él ¡o yo te llevaré hasta allá a patadas!

Tan rápido como lo permitieron sus piernas, Yuki corrió hasta la entrada, pero no llegó más lejos al tropezar con Kyou.

-¿No que te ibas? –Dijo Yuki mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-¿Y yo quiero saber por qué rayos tropezaste conmigo! Rata anoréxica.

Mientras intercambiaban expresiones que, a pesar de ser amenazantes condenas de muerte (si, así se quieren) mostraban una mayor alegría de la que aparentaban, Shigure rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Akito y con su otro brazo tomó la maleta en la que llevara su laptop y salieron de ahí.

-Dejemos solos a los tórtolos.

-Si, necesito ver a Hatori, ya no aguanto mi cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar.

Tan pronto se fueron, los dos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Volviste por que olvidaste algo o por que te dio miedo ir a las montañas?

-Volví por que si no lo hacía, te hubieran mandado con Ayame, con tu madre o con Kakeru.

-¿Y él que tiene que ver?

-Que para él eres una "princesa". ¿O acaso me equivoco, señorita?

-¡Vuelve a decir eso de nuevo y te golpeo!

-¡Uy! Te tengo mucho miedo, voy a llorar XD

-XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que seré tío? –Ayame comenzó a correr por toda la tienda con el teléfono en mano (menos mal es inalámbrico) ¡Claro que sí Gure¡Haré los mejores trajes de boda que en tu vida hayas podido contemplar¡Nuestras manos harán lo mejor de lo mejor!… ¿De verdad! Oh! Tengo que ir a besar a mi hermano por su valor… XD ¿De verdad¡Bien! Ahí estaremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Todos en la escuela nos ven raro.

-No me interesa.

-Y anoche hasta me golpeaste.

-Eso te lo ganaste.

-Y sigo siendo el número uno.

-Ya sé - Pero yo fui tu primero.

-¿Qué cosas dices gato retardado!

-¡Lo que escuchaste Rata Puñetera!

Mientras discutían, las chicas los miraban desde la ventana.

-¿Estás bien Tohru? –Hanamija quitó una pelusa de la cabeza de Tohru.

-Por supuesto, - es decir, ellos se quieren, y a cada instante se lo demuestran, n.nU aunque no de la mejor manera, pero es algo.

La chica sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amiga antes de continuar con su trabajo.

-Tenías razón, son cosas de un instante.

-¿Ah?

**FIN**

Nota de autora -Si no les gustó, o si les quedaron dudas, contáctenme a través de un mp (por que estoy batallando para conectarme en msn) pero por si me llegan a encontrar, soy (mail XD veanlo en mi profile) gracias y pasen un bonito día.


End file.
